The Treasure Hunter Knight
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. On a storm, Yami and Yugi can't sleep, so Atemu, their big brother has to tell them a story. Not yaoi! slight blindshipping.


Nekogal: -shrugs- I don't know, I just came up with this. You could say it was a little motivated in Adam Sandler's movie 'Bedtime Stories'. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, or the movie 'Bedtime Stories', just the plot of this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Atemu completely ignored the storm that was beginning outside his room, he was so deep in sleep that he couldn't have cared less. He hugged the pillow and gave a slight kiss "Mmm… Heba…" he moaned in his sleep.

There was suddenly a knock on his door.

Atemu groaned and covered his face with the sheets, as for thinking that the annoying sound or the person that was calling for him outside would go. The knock again sounded inside his room.

The teen sighed exasperated and looked at the clock on his nightstand. 2:00 in the morning? Who dared to wake him up so early?

A little hesitant he stood up from the bed and stretched as he approached the door, he opened it and sighed at seeing his little twin brothers looking up at him, strangely they were wide awake.

Yami and Yugi were 11 years younger that Atemu was, so both were 6 years old, or like Yugi used to say: 'Like this' showing six of his fingers. They were twins and very close to each other, so when one of them woke up, the other did too.

Yugi was wearing his little star pajama, and Yami the same one but with darker colors; Yugi was holding his Kuriboh plushy with one hand as he rubbed his eye with the other.

"Yugi is scared of the thunderstorm, and I can't sleep if he keeps shaking in the bed" Yami whined, pretty cutely.

Atemu sighed "And I guess you want me to read you two a story"

Both nodded.

"Ok then, as long as it takes me to sleep faster" He mumbled as he closed the door and walked towards the twins room, being followed by the other two from behind.

Atemu waited for the two come inside, and when they did he closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed they shared waiting for them to get comfortable.

Yugi slipped under the covers and hugged his Kuriboh tightly, laying back against his pillow. Yami too covered his small body with the sheets and looked at Atemu in anticipation.

Atemu yawned "Ok, well" He cleared his throat, he was a little tired, but Atemu sure was a good story teller "There was a long time ago, very, very long ago…"

Yami and Yugi's eyes widened in excitement.

" … a brave and strong treasure hunter"

"Like a pirate?" Asked Yami innocently and excitedly.

Atemu nodded "A little bit, but he wore no patch, or hooks. He was a knight. He loved gold, money, diamonds, everything related to treasure. So he'd travel around the small towns and look for legends saying anything at all about gold or something like it" He stood in pause for a moment "And once, he heard of a very alluring legend. The villagers said that outside their town, there was an abandoned castle of a King that could never rule properly, so he was killed. The villagers didn't want another King, but everyone wanted the riches he left behind; that's why, a dragon was sent to guard the castle where all of the treasure was"

"Wow" Said both boys.

Atemu nodded, agreeing with them "Yes, you have all the right to be amazed"

"But didn't someone try to take the treasure?" Asked Yugi.

"They did little Yugi. But that's why the dragon was there, to guard, and he guarded the castle with his own life. A lot of selfish and greedy men had tried to get some of the treasure, but they all failed in their attempts, being murdered by the dragon"

Yugi gulped.

"What about the knight?" Asked Yami, being way too interested in the story.

Atemu chuckled. "The knight, after hearing such an amazing legend, decided that he'd face the mighty dragon and try to get all the treasure"

They widened their eyes "_All _of the treasure?" they asked in disbelief.

Their big brother nodded "All of it" He affirmed "And even though the villagers warned him, he didn't listen. He traveled in his horse to the abandoned castle and found it after a long day of traveling. He didn't see the dragon from outside, so he guessed the monster was already dead"

"With his sword in hand, the knight came inside the castle. Everything was dark inside, there were only rocks, chains, old torches scattered on the floor, as if some giant monster had destroyed it in a battle. But still he felt no fear, he explored most of the castle and only found on his way skeletons and rats; he searched and searched, but found nothing. Until there was only one place left to look, the highest tower of the castle"

"When he climbed up, he was shocked with the greatest treasure he had ever seen in his whole life. The room was filled with mountains of golden coins, there were diamonds, rubies, emeralds, all kind of jewelry. There was no doubt he was rich."

"And what about the dragon?" Asked Yami a little confused.

Atemu smirked "From his lair that was under the castle, the dragon sense his treasure was in danger and someone had found it. So he flew to the highest tower and roared in anger at seeing the intruder"

Both kids gasped.

"The knight was really scared, he knew he was no match for him. The dragon was huge, he had horns going down his back, a long tail of 3 meters, sharp claws that could cut the thickest tree in one slice; strong teeth, and not just that, but he also blew hot and life-taking fire"

Yugi gasped again and covered his mouth with the sheets, so he was still looking at Atemu "What happened to him?"

"The knight, panicked and took all the gold he could with his hands and tried to run away. Unfortunately, the dragon was way too fast for him, and he died" He whispered dramatically at the end of the sentence.

Both twins were still looking amazed at Atemu.

"The villagers never saw the knight return, so they guessed he died in battle. Still, the villagers of that same town, say that they have seen a knight walking towards the abandoned castle. Some of them think is an illusion, others say is the ghost of the knight that still tries to defeat the dragon, and others say that he is the ghost of the knight but that he keeps trying to get some of that treasure" He paused softly, and was proud of himself at seeing how much his little brothers liked the short story.

Yugi yawned "That was great Atemu" He said sleepily.

"Yeah, great story big brother" Yami said as he laid down next to Yugi.

Atemu smiled and ruffled the hair of each "Thanks. Now go back to sleep, you have school and I have a date with Heba" He smirked at the last of the sentence and turned off the light as he walked out of the room "Good night"

Atemu walked out from their room with quiet steps and chuckled "I'll never get tired of those two"

* * *

Please review!


End file.
